fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CaptainFlowerss
Hello, User:AtlantisUchiha, when you asked me "do you draw the art for your OCs?" Yes I do draw my OC fanart and I do draw some scense of her like Nagisa Tatsuki vs Tyone Huston for example. ^^ NightShade2K18 (talk) 00:05, December 27, 2019 (UTC)User:NightShade2K18 About Magic Usage I read again and again the rules but nowhere it says how long someone has to be in order to use one or more of their magic. By the way, now that perchan is no longer admin and is inactive for a year, can we use her magics?15:31, December 27, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Re:Magic Oops, my bad, i wanted to ask how long someone must be inactive for their magics to be used by other users. As for Per, i was thinking on using magics like Destruction Magic (normal magic), Phoenix and Spirit Slayer Magic (lost magics) and Light -Darkness Make (normal magics). 15:56, December 27, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Re: Kistune pt.2 Hey, just wondering if you're still interested in making a kitsune? If so, let me know and I can add your character to the page. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 03:39, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Hmm, I would recommend starting one of the 4 base elements, although the Kasai Kitsune (fire) is a personal favorite of mine because there's so much you can do with fire. Well with any of them really, but it would be a good start. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 09:35, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Happy (belated) new years! And I like your character so far. Although instead of separating kaze and kitsune you can put it together Kaze Kitsune, but it looks good. Just make sure to add in her fox form (with a certain number of tails up to 9), and I can add her once a page is made. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 08:11, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Magic Creation Hey Atlantis, how do I support u as a glorified fanon user? And the other thing is what happened to Perchan and Aha. I ask for per cause I want to create a few magic that is lost. List below: 'Arcane Fury-' Greatly boost all aspects of magic and can be applied to bend the rules of ethernano consumption and EEW (Ethernano Emission Waves). This also gives them the ability to access even deeper hidden potential 'Fallen King's Covenant-' The user is capable of using one of nine seals to perform spells. This was created by a powerful king named Armen. He created the nine seals as a way to achieve his dream of infinite magic but was killed (thus the name Fallen King) before he could. now the magic is feared from the entire world. Each seal is said to mimic the aspects of 9 different realms in Norse Mythology. It's possible to wield multiple or all nine. 'Arc of Destruction- '''An enhanced version of destruction magic and ultimately the same concept, but is categorized as arc magic. '''Arc of Enlightenment- '''An arc magic that revolves around holy magic, however, it greatly affects the user's view on everything. It requires great willpower to avoid the "Purification Theory" in which they believe they are a god and need to purify everything they think is tainted. Also, a race called Spartans Bashenga123 (talk) 09:00, January 1, 2020 (UTC) The Spartans are a race of immensely powerful beings that live in Asgard and Greece. Their natural-born strength and red hair are the most notable things about them. Most of them are like predators and tend to call their inferior opponents prey. They are war-crazed, predatorial, blood-thirsty, warriors. Many people think they used Strength Magic, however, many don't whist others can use different magics. Septimius Alexius, the Spartan is a spartan. U can find him in Guardians of Artemyria. Sorry, I didn't want them to come off as overpowered. Immensely powerful was just to portray their strength. Bashenga123 (talk) 16:12, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Templates I know how to add a template, but I don't know how to add an image. can u help me. Editing Character Hey AtlantisUchiha. I was creating a new page for a character, but i got a problem with the image. See when i add an image to the infobox and hit preview, i see the image. But when i click OK, there is NO image. Whats up? Emperor Smaug (talk) 15:24, January 3, 2020 (UTC)Emperor Smaug Hello. I am writing to you to say that a few months ago you ask me if you get ownership of my page Acid-Make and i said no. Well I know its late but I changed my mind. The page is yours if you still want if not I would like for you to delete it if possible. Thank you very much for your time Will4race (talk) 01:19, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Sorrow Ocean In regards to you adding your character Ector Esclabor to my guild I'll say go for it and feel free to add him on Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 08:01, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Sorrow Ocean In regards to you adding your character Ector Esclabor to my guild I'll say go for it and feel free to add him on Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 08:02, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Hello. I was wondering why my article, Ilya Aysberg, was deleted. It said it was because of a policy violation, but doesn't give any further infomation, so I don't know what I did wrong. I would be greatful if you could explain why it was removed so I don't make the same mistake again. Thank you in advance - TobiPie Thank you for the clarification! I actually only saw your original message a few moments ago, so there was no need for me to bother you. You are correct that I am new, so I'll probably make more mistakes, but I'll endeavour to lean from this. Anyway, thanks again. - TobiPie Deletion request Sorry. It’s a really old character and I was debating on whether to revamp her or not, but decided not to. If you could please delete the page that’d be great. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen]](Time to Take Flight) 09:09, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Kraken page problem Batman5295 has not edited any part of this wiki for around a year. I seriously doubt he is active on this wiki anymore. I left a message on his wall, but I doubt he'll reply. Considering that I'm not editing anything about his Kraken article, rather, the only thing i'm doing is using it to reference what species my character is. I implore you to allow me to use the Kraken article for a reference. Thanks for everything, Jingunjan (talk) 01:49, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Kraken Slayer Magic Dear Atlantis : I am currently writeing to you to ask about my previous article ''Kraken Slayer Magic ''As is was deleted by you. I Imagine it was a rule I was unaware of while writing it. I had gotten the idea after seeing some phoenix slayer articles so I belived that I could create Kraken Slayer Magic but after looking through page history I noticed another user also made kraken slayer magic and had it deleted by you aswell (but I imagine it's because your incharge of deleting articles that violate rules) When I saw there was no other Kraken slayer magic article on the wiki so I assumed that no one had thought of it before, If I did violate the rules of this wiki in anyway I urge you to tell me so I can avoid makeing the same mistake twice. : Sincerely : Swordofop (talk) 21:47, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Hey User talk:AtlantisUchiha, when you ask me " Then wouldn't she be the same age? Why the 15 (Real World) and 16 (Fairy Tail)?" I meant to go back and edit it ao shes 16. NightShade2K18 (talk) 02:43, January 9, 2020 (UTC) User:NightShade2K18 Regarding Rave Master I know that crossovers are frowned upon, so how would it apply to Rave Master characters and names? Hiro Mashima has reused elements from Rave Master for Fairy Tail. Etherion used to be a supermagic used by Elie/Resha before it became a magical weapon in Fairy Tail; Jellal's character design was based off of Sieg Hart; in both series, Mildian is a culture centered around time; and occasionally we've seen the Rave crew in the series (Chapter 322). Rave Master's Miltz is even on the front of a Jewel note. Would it be all right to use some elements from Rave Master? Zoroark Hunter (talk) 07:38, January 16, 2020 (UTC) The proccess of making a new magic... Hello. I want to try to make a new magic, but I don't know who to ask or what the requirements are to do so... And the magic I want to make is also going to be related to a creature and a character I (hopefully) will be making in the (near) future... Can you help me? --RCthree87 (talk) 21:54, January 17, 2020 (UTC) My First Fanon Character... Yesterday, I finished my first fanon character, whom I call Richard Irene. If it is possible, could you and the other admins give me some feedback on it. I will leave the link with this message. Also, there are a few questions that I have on making these articles, like how do I create a table of contents?..., and how do I add a article to more categories?... --RCthree87 (talk) 16:14, January 19, 2020 (UTC) https://fairytailfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Richard_Irene Re: My First Fanon Character I tweaked the history a little bit, so hopefully it doesn't contradict the canon history, "He arrived to the new location of the Fairy Tail Guild, only to find it getting trashed by five members of Twilight Ogre, Infuriated, he single-handily took down all five members and sent them running. The guild welcomed him back with open arms, and he would tell them of his journey to meet his grandfather, Raga Irene. '''However, about halfway through Richard's story, Blue Pegasus pays Fairy Tail a visit with exciting news; Tenrou Island wasn't destroyed!" -Richard, History --RCthree87 (talk) 17:57, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Previous Subject and on a Related Manner... First of all, was what I talked about previously okay? Does it contradict with the canon history? On the same subject, I want to make a Sand Spirit Slayer Magic, and I want to use Scorpio as the spirit. I also looked on the Spirit Slayer page, and there were two users that used Leo, and another user used Aquarius. Are Spirit Slayers allowed to use canon spirits? --RCthree87 (talk) 03:41, January 21, 2020 (UTC) Td5 said that the Sand Spirit Slayer Magic was okay, but he also said to talk to you about using Scorpio as my Spirit... Since it is a Canon Spirit. Then again, there are two users that used Leo, and there was another user that used Aquarius. --RCthree87 (talk) 12:44, January 21, 2020 (UTC) Also, I tweaked Richard Irene's history (bolded) the other day, hopefully it makes sense, "He arrived to the new location of the Fairy Tail Guild, only to find it getting trashed by five members of Twilight Ogre, Infuriated, he single-handily took down all five members and sent them running. The guild welcomed him back with open arms, and he would tell them of his journey to meet his grandfather, Raga Irene. However, about halfway through Richard's story, Blue Pegasus pays Fairy Tail a visit with exciting news; Tenrou Island wasn't destroyed!" -Richard, History --RCthree87 (talk) 12:48, January 21, 2020 (UTC) hello. ive been obsessing over the "Gehenna Dragon Slayer Magic" page for ages, and I wanted to ask if you could maybe make the God, Spirit, Devil, and Phoenix counterparts to it ? cause that would be awesome. Wiki Manager Hey there, I'm Neffyarious. I've been given the task of Wiki Manager for Fairy Tail Fanon wiki. This means I'll help the community here to the best of my ability and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have any questions or issues feel free to message me. --Neffyarious (talk) 18:10, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Moon God Dragon Magic It was simply a temporary power transfer from the Moon God Dragon (Celene), and it is not a form of Lost Magic nor Dragon Slayer. It only gave him some bit of her magic power, and her ability to use basic Celestial Body spells. If it is still not permitted, I shall remove it in his info box. -User:BlueJaytheWizard 7:49 January 25, 2020 (UTC) Hello User:CaptinFlowerss, I wanted to aske you the God Slayer Magic, do you know who does it or do you take over? Because I wanted to ask itsnt okay if I ask to make my own God Slayer Magic. Can you please let me know? NightShade2K18 (talk) 00:50, January 30, 2020 (UTC)User:NightShade2K18 Your Roleplay... Hello CaptainFlowerss, I have a few questions regarding the roleplay you mentioned in the Discord chat, called A Party!... I hope I am not asking too much... 1. May I participate in this roleplay? 2. When will you start the roleplay? 3. How many users are allowed to participate with their 1-4 characters? 4. I'm new to roleplaying, could you tell me what a roleplay is and how I should go about one? Again, I hope I am not asking too much, and I bid you a good day... Sincerely, --RCthree87 (talk) 21:12, February 7, 2020 (UTC) (Edit1)Hello again, Regarding the roleplay called A Party!, did you find anyone else who wanted to join? If not, I could try to find some people who are willing to join? Sincerely, --RCthree87 (talk) 21:43, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods Go right ahead, i'll add your guys name to the user list. In a side not though, I've been thinking of expanding on the concept a little. Not the ten spells themselves, but as more of a... I suppose branch-off would be the better word for it. Initially, I pitched this as a sort of "Anti-Slayer" magic, If any user of slayer magic consumes the flames from the 10 spells, it makes them sick. It was a small idea a had a while ago, back when slayers where super popular, but someone asked me about branching out to make a set of spells for other elements. I've got a few names for them fitted for each element, 12 spells of the frozen throne, 9 spells of the thundering Emperor, stuff like that. Then having a base page called "Anti-Slayer Magic" that lists all the elemental types. Think that would be a concept to add to the wiki? Or would that be pushing it a bit? Flame Lizard (talk) 08:06, February 8, 2020 (UTC) Mechanics wise, It's essentially just a supped up form of elemental magic. Example, the 10 spells magic can can burn through magic barriers and constructs, if that gives you a better idea. Control of the user's element can't be stolen from them, like that one guy Natsu fights in the phantom lord ark. I don't know if that would be considered overpowered, or how it'd translate into other elements, but that's how this started out. For learning new spells... think of it like a video game. You start with the first spell, and once you are experienced enough, you unlock the next spell in the line. Like... after a certain point, they just hear the name of the next spell and are able to use it. I never really put much thought into that part, so if you come up with anything, i'd love to hear it. I leave each spell vague enough that someone can personalize it for their character. Example, the 9th fire spell envelopes the user in a humanoid fire elemental. Someone a little while ago added a variant that covered the thing in samurai armor. Stuff like that. if you've got any more ideas, i'd love to hear them. Again, this was a one off that i'm looking to expand on, so i'm kinda working backwards from how i usually come up with ideas. As far as the anti slayer thing... That's the bit i'm trying to expand on. My initial thought was just that if Natsu where to eat the flames of the 10 spells, it'd make him sick. It wouldn't be toxic or anything, just more... inconvenient, I suppose. Like an extreme stomachache in the middle of the fight. I know that's kind'a underwhelming, but the way i figure it, It's amagic humans developed to counter a magic dragon's developed. I didn't think it'd be that realistic to have them be comparable. Oh, side note, i want to try and keep it as traditional elements. No like, time, metal, or gravity... or anything like that. Thoughts? Flame Lizard (talk) 04:39, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Links I see. Firstly, I find it interesting that one who was concerned with redundancy and relevancy in link templates would push for pages that serve the same purpose as the ones I linked from "real life". To be precise, Zeus, Hera, and Heracles are nothing more than plot-points in Aite's story. Additionally, since I'm relying on the figures as they are in greek lore, it's reasonable to use a wiki page that demonstrates precisely what would exist in a "hypothetical page". Namely, Zeus cheats, a lot, and Hera has this nagging tendency to exact retribution on the mother, offspring, and anyone else involved. Heracles knows this well; hence, the helping hand. Furthermore, since this well-established greek lore is a plot point, the example you gave of "Leonardo da Vinci being the son of Albert Einstein" simply doesn't make sense. It's both a false analogy and a straw man. Great Achlus (talk) 13:07, February 19, 2020 (UTC) Noted. Nonetheless, you failed to address anything I mentioned regarding redundancy. I utilized those links because I'm changing little if anything about the figures in question. I repeat, they are simply plot-points that don't necessitate creating a "fan-made" version of themselves. They retain the essence of their character as found in the myth; hence, it would be pointless to create a page restating who they are and what they're about. Great Achlus (talk) 14:28, February 19, 2020 (UTC)